CDC show!
by Micetta
Summary: Chad is the host of a new show. Tonight he'll have a special guest... got who am I talking about? *wink* This is my entry for luckylovexx's contest.


**Hi readers!**

**This is my new one-shot for luckylovexx's contest :) I came up with the idea of this fanfic a few nights ago. I started writing this at 2.30 p.m. LOL**

**I hope you'll like it! I had so much fun writing it xD **

**Please, review! I'll send you a virtual hug haha**

**Peace&love,**

**Manu**

* * *

><p>"Hi, my lovely fans, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, the America's bad boy you all love! I'll explain you what this show consists in. Well, we'll have a special guest every week: an actor, a singer, a writer or something like that. Except Zac Efron of course! You'll never steal my spotlight again, Zac! Anyways, if you're wondering what CDC stands for, it means 'Chad Dylan Cooper', my fabulous name, or Charming Dude from California, if you prefer. In either case, it's still me."<p>

The great Chad Dylan Cooper received the opportunity to become the host of a show, named after him, to make rating reach the sky. Surely this is a Mr. Condor's idea… or a Dakota's one. Who knows?

Chad loved the idea since it was told him and rubbed his new conquer on the Randoms' faces.

He was clueless of what was going to happen, though.

The "cue-card-man", as Chad decided to call him, held up a giant piece of paper with the lines written onto it. They could've used monitors, but Chad insisted to have a "cue-card-man". Never refuse Chad's requests.

"So, our first guest tonight is a girl," Chad flashed a smile, wondering about what hot chick it would be because nobody didn't want to give him this info, "she's an actress. Talented, nice and sooo random!" Reading those words, he realized just a person fit this description perfectly. "Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me!" He whined, earning a shrug from the cue-card-man.

Anyways, he was forced to introduce her, willingly or not.

So, he recomposed himself and sighed, "Give it up for Sonny Munroe!" he mumbled, reluctantly.

Sonny came out from the red velvet curtain, all dressed-up and approached the desk Chad was sitting at, weaving at the camera cheerfully. She was more beautiful than ever, as much that Chad couldn't take his eyes away off of her turquoise silk dress, which was really, really short. So short that he lose his brain's faculties, especially as she sat down and crossed her legs, showing a bit more of her skin. _This length for a dress shouldn't be legal, for innocent girls like her in particular._ This is all of what Chad could think about.

"Eh, uh, hum," he stuttered, confused.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, realizing the reason of his puzzlement. Not that it was so hard, if you saw where his blue eyes were staring at.

"I thought you were going to make me questions, Chad." This made Chad come out of his trance, in the exact moment as the cue-card-man stifled a laugh, which cost him a glare from the blonde actor.

"So, Sonny, how's going at Chuckle City, I mean, So Random?" It wasn't on the cue but he loved teasing her so much, because he knew what was going to come next: her flying into a rage.

The brunette tried to keep her cool and smiled sweetly, focusing on her answer, "It's going well. We're beyond excited for the upcoming season. It has a lot of laughs, sketches and-"

"Funny things, yeah, we know that," Chad cut her off rudely, already bored of her speech.

"I was going to say amazing guest stars."

"Hmmpff." The blonde actor puffed and ran an hand through his blonde locks. "What else?" he was obligated to ask her.

"As I said, we will have incredible guest stars, who will perform on stage or do some sketches with us!" Sonny exclaimed, excited. It seemed she was a fan, not the star.

Chad groaned inside, realizing he _wasn't _among them.

"Can you name a few of them?" Please, not Zac Efron.

"We'll have Selena Gomez, for example."

Chad stiffed, mouthed agape, "The relationship wizard? Really?"

His guest rolled her eyes, "Yes, Chad, her. She's a great girl and good friend too." Typical Sonny: saying nice things about people. You wouldn't be surprised if she talks positively about a murder.

"Ok, I guess it's enough. Now," Chad started, waiting for the cue-card-man to substitute the card. He must've lost into his thoughts.

_I should hire another cue-card-man_, he firmly decided.

Clearing his throat, Chad made the man jerk back to reality. The guy gave him an apologetical smile and raised the card, attempting to make them legible for Chad as much as possible. "Hum," he scanned briefly the cue-card. "People want to know how your friendship with Tawni is going. Paparazzi took snaps of you two shopping together and walking around the city. Plus, they say you get along very well and, thinking about it, I haven't heard you yelling at each other for a while." Chad gave her a look, curiosity burning throughout his body.

Sonny heartily laughed, "They're right and you are too. We've always been close friends, but we fight a lot because of her narcissist being. She reminds me a lot someone," she dared to say, avoiding Chad's gaze.

Chad stared at her, confused, totally unaware of the fact she was referring to him.

"I will figured it out," she stated, dropping the subject.

"I'm glad you two finally found your ways to get along." He smiled; this came from his heart, without even need to read it on a stupid piece of paper. He cared about her and her mood: an happy Sonny is certainly better than a sad one.

Sonny smiled in response, bringing a dark lock of hers behind her ear, shyly.

_Stupid cute!_

A man from the troupe gestured to Chad, capturing his attention. He was holding a magazine where he could clearly recognize Sonny's figure on the cover.

"Sorry, I've just been informed we have a news about Sonny," Chad stated, with a uh-uh tone.

The man handed him the magazine and immediately ran away back to his original spot.

Reading the headline, an horrified expression appeared on Chad's face. Sonny got worried, fearing what news it could be. So, she leaned in a bit, peering at the magazine. But as Chad looked up, showing a complete different expression, Sonny retreated back.

"This headline on this magazine says, and I'm quoting that literally, _Sonny Munroe's dating a vampire? Here for you some pics of this new couple. _I'm sure there must've been an error; Sonny hasn't dated any vampires." Chad let out a chuckle.

She made a face, feeling embarrassed. "But I have," the brunette simply stated.

A pang of jealousy invaded his whole body. What? When? Where? Who? How? WHY?

How could him not know about this? Where was he?

"Huh?"

"Well, I went on a date with him. Just one, though. But he wasn't my type and most importantly, I don't date people who make fun of my friends. Because he did and I couldn't stand it, because I put friendship on the first place." Hearing her speech, Chad felt guilty cause he had always mocked her friends. Therefore, he had no chance to get to date her. Wait, he didn't care that much! Right?

"Basically you're saying you will NEVER go on a date with him again?" He asked, hoping the answer would've been no.

She nodded, "It's exactly what I'm saying."

Chad smirked; if he couldn't date Sonny, neither the vampire could.

"But, Sonny," he started off, "you do have to admit your friends are a little too weird." He made the 'a little' gesture, using two fingers.

She gasped. Her friends weren't "weird". Maybe Zora was. Or Nico and Grady. Or even Tawni, sometimes. Ugh. "My friends? Well, at least they aren't snob and self-concerned like those drama actors that work on Mackenzie Falls!" Without even realizing it, Sonny spilled out a lot of insults on TV.

_A fight has officially started! Enjoy your view._

"Pfft, you said right. Actors. Cause we really are! Not like you guys who 'make people laugh'. Nobody cares about your dumb sketches," He retorted, standing up from desk.

"I think those two million of viewers yesterday night cared."

"Maybe they didn't have something better to do. Thursdays are so boring!"

She haven't felt into a fight like this before, his comments left her totally speechless. "That's why we bring them happiness and joy!"

The troupe wanted to stop all of that, but it was amusing and rating were increasing second by second. People like TV fights!

"Happiness? Joy? Oh, please. Kids stay completely indifferent in front of the screen during one of your episodes!" Chad pointed out, looking straight into Sonny's eye.

"For your information, I receive a lot of fan mails per day where kids show their interest in the show and express their appreciation about the _Check it out girls_ sketch."

"I saw that sketch. It was awful and not so funny," he commented.

Sonny looked wounded. "Then why did you watch it on the first place?" She asked-yelled in his face.

"Because you looked incredibly cute with that outfit on!"

As Chad realized what he had said, he brought an hand over his mouth, like it would've erased what he had just confessed.

Sonny's eyes widened and around them there was nothing but silence.

Rating reached the peak.

"I-I d-didn't mean that. I, hum, chose the w-wrong w-words to say what I was trying to s-say," The actor stuttered.

The cue-card-man facepalmed. Chad didn't need to read the lines anymore. Actually, he had gone on for a while without using them.

"Pfft. Topic closed," Sonny said and plopped on the couch again.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine… hum, commercial break!" At the last two words Chad beamed like nothing's happened. The magic of TV.

"Five everybody," the director shouted, sighing in relief. "Oh, and you two," he gestured towards the two angry actors and lifted up his thumbs.

They both rolled their eyes and shot another glare at each other.

"Since we have time, Munroe, let's go to my dressing room, we need to talk, I guess," Chad suggested. Sonny snorted and went past him with her arms folded. She was so childish!

Then, they moved fast to his dressing room and once they stepped inside, Chad shut the door closed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you ruining my show?" he argued, tugging his finger towards her, threateningly. His eyes were hard to read, they were a mixture of anger, disappointment and annoyance.

"It's not me the one who ruined the show! You started throwing at me every kind of insult," she clarified, hands now on her hips.

"Wa-wa-wait! I told you your friend are a bit weird, instead you insulted my cast members way too much!"

"And then you answered we are not actors and stuff like that. I was trying to be nice, Chad. But you being mean, as always, hurt my feelings. Why do you hate me so much?" Sonny asked on the verge of crying.

"I don't hate you! It's totally the opposite. I feel another type of feeling!"

"What feeling?"

Like some wise man said, sometimes gestured are more explicative than words.

He fiercely pressed his lips on hers, tasting the amazing savor of strawberry as their lips moved in sync; Chad moved his head closer to hers, like he was trying to take his anger on her through the kiss. This made things heat up: he slowly brought her body nearer to his, grabbing her by her hips, feeling the soft material of the silk sliding under his fingertips. Her hands, instead, moved up to his blonde hair, something he oddly allowed her to do. Their tongues battle lasted for a while, until he tenderly pulled away and breathed out on her lips, "Love."

She giggled and grabbed him from his tie, again, capturing his lips with hers.

They didn't even realized they had kissed for all the time the commercial had been on, in fact when the cue-card-man knocked on the door, they were… hum… still making out on the couch.

"Chad, Sonny, you must be on the stage in thirty seconds!" He yelled behind the door.

The couple, who had been on a different planet till that voice disturbed them, broke the kiss and immediately stood up.

"Damn it!" Chad mumbled, fixing his messy tie. Contemporaneously, Sonny attempted, in any way possible, to straighten her wrinkled dress.

Holding hands, they ran up to the stage and placed back on their original spot, somewhat dazed about what had happened.

"Three, two, one."

Just on time.

"Hi, it's me, again. The great CDC. I'm sorry about what you saw before commercial. I want to make you know we resolved everything and we're completely over it," he grinned widely.

Surely, after five minutes of making out, they were. Although, fans couldn't get to know details.

"So, this is all for today. See you soon! And, don't miss Mackenzie Falls' new episodes! Wednesday, at 8/7 central on this channel!" He said, winking at the camera.

"Byeee," Sonny added, smiling brightly.

Lights on the stage went off and the director approached the two kids. "Good job, guys! Make the next week's show more interesting than this! Viewers loved that. Sonny, you should be our regular guest!" His creative mind filled with ideas at the sound of his own words.

Unluckily for him, his thoughts got arrested.

"Naah," Chad answered. "I won't continue this show anymore. I've got something better to do on Friday night and on the other days too." Said that, he winked to his new girlfriend and, linked his arm with her, he walked out of the stage.

The director stood there, speechless. "This means I should hire another host," he thought out loud, "Well. Hey, Martin, go find me Zac Efron's phone number!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So, what do you think?<strong> I thought the last line would've been funny along with the "cue-card-man"-thing xD**


End file.
